Shards of Silver: The 'Moon Children'
by SoulessAru
Summary: Arianna is a teen, age 16, who can't seem to stay in one school for more than a few weeks. But what happens when Arianna is sent to a school of witchcraft and wizardry like no other? [Slight Romance,Most adventure.]
1. Chapter I: At Moonbreak

**»Desclaimer for all Shards of Silver Chapters:** I DO NOT own any of the original Harry Potter book or movie characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling and never would I claim them as my own. However, I DO own Arianna and her characteristics. She is a fictional character that I myself, without the help of any others, created in my psychotic mind. I can't help it, these things just happen sometimes. 

**»Author's Note:** Well I've never done a Harry Potter fanfic before...so if you like it, that's great. If you don't, then too bad and don't read more of it or flame me. No one likes to be flamed, and if you flame me I'm likely to say a little something back. You have been warned.

**»Chapter Guide:**

A description of place, person, or feeling.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking aloud to others."

/A new time, setting, or point of view/

(This would be an Author's note in the middle of the story!)

* * *

**Shards of Silver - Chapter I: At Moonbreak**

The summertime. The times when life is care-free and lively...or so you would think. This summer for Arianna was the opposite of that --it's boring, complicated, and nothing-but-work. Well that's pretty much what you get for skipping half of your school year. While the average teenage witch or wizard would be flying on broomsticks or hanging out with friends, Arianna wrote scroll after scroll after scroll of homework. 'So what have we learned?' Arianna asked herself, 'Next time you don't want to work, don't even sign-up for school?' Laughing to herself, she dotted her last I's and crossed her final T's. Setting the parchment in her bookbag, she rolled onto her back, staring at the shadow cast by the cieling fan. "What else have I learned?" Arianna thought aloud, reading the list in her head. "Maybe you should write them all down." her older brother sneered. "Shut your face!" she screeched, throwing a pillow at his chest. He pulled out his wand and sent it back at her. "You have to result to Muggle fighting strategies now?" he teased, "How sad." Sitting on the foot of the bed, he looked at his sister, pity in his eyes. "You're transfering schools." he said shortly. "You're a liar, Matthew." Arianna said, nervously. "Yes, but not this time..." he began, trying not to meet her eyes, "You're being sent to some heavily guarded school in the middle of nowhere in Britain." Arianna took a while to answer. New school in Britain? She had never been anywhere outside of New Zealand! "That can't be true!" But it was, her parent confirmed that later on during dinner. "But WHY?" Arianna pleaded. "At this new school, you will be more disciplined, have more subject choices, and you'll meet more people!" her mother explained for about the third time. She was tired, like most single mothers are, but slightly more than usual. Not to mention she was irritated. "Whine one more time, Arianna, and you will have your wand taken away!" Arianna stopped immediately. Never would she do her chores Muggle-style again. "Well WHEN then?" she asked desperately. "Around 2:00 am tomorrow." was the reply. At this, Arianna and Matthew almost fell out of their chairs. "But...how...you...!" Matthew sputtered, clutching his fork. He and Arianna were but three years apart in age, and were quite close. Arianna was furious, wanting to knock her perfect mother off her thrown. Matthew looked from Arianna to their mother and back, wondering what was to come. "Well, breaking up families IS what you do best!" she screamed, running up the staircase to her room. She, unlike many others, did not cry or yell even more. Arianna merely stared at her wall, fuming like mad. She had transfered schools many, many times. However, she had never been thousands of miles away from her beloved brother. What would she do without his help, without him by her side? Her thoughts were interupted by a knock on her door and heard her mother's voice say "Pack your stuff." Arianna would be going to the last Moonbreak celebration before she was shipped off to some foreign country. After pocketing her savings money and locking up her trunk, Arianna levitated it downstairs. "I can't believe it!" she repeated to herself with each step. Along with her brother Matthew, Arianna emerged from the back door of their home. Many people, like Arianna and Matthew, were wearing long, thing, white or black cloaks. No faces were shown, hoods were drawn over their heads, only revealing the animal masks under them. The huge fire reflected in their eyes as they watched the elders perform their ceremonial dance. In time, the moon would begin to fade, allowing the 'Moon Children' to send sparks of silver into the air with their beautiful, glowing eyes.

**(Well there you have it, the first chap that I just started and finished last night...please review if ya can and tell me what you like/dislike nicely please. Thanks lots! -Aru)**


	2. Chapter II: A School to House the Tricks...

»Desclaimer for all Shards of Silver Chapters: I DO NOT own any of the original Harry Potter book or movie characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling and never would I claim them as my own. However, I DO own Arianna and her characteristics. She is a fictional character that I myself, without the help of any others, created in my psychotic mind. I can't help it, these things just happen sometimes. 

»Author's Note: Well I've never done a Harry Potter fanfic before...so if you like it, that's great. If you don't, then too bad and don't read more of it or flame me. No one likes to be flamed, and if you flame me I'm likely to say a little something back. You have been warned.

»Chapter Guide:

A description of place, person, or feeling.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking aloud to others."

/A new time, setting, or point of view/

(This would be an Author's note in the middle of the story!)

* * *

Shards of Silver - Chapter II: A School to House the Trickster

(I really hope this isn't too hard to read...if it is...then I'll be fixing it yet AGAIN. Hehe ; )

The cold wind on Arianna's face wasn't exactly wonderful. She felt like her watering eyes would freeze shut. However, Arianna forced her eyelids open and her broomstick onward. She was amazed that her mother was smart enough to tie their brooms together, knowing that Arianna would probably try and flee if she hadn't.

"How much longer?" Arianna tried to yell over the howling winds, but recieved no answer. Through the night they flew, watching the sun rise slowly over the ocean. 'No school, even one this far away, will be able to discipline me!' she thought defiantly. True, not one school she had attended could change her reckless, uncanny ability to cause trouble, but she had no idea what was to come this time. Arianna's heart was already aching with worry. What if it would be harder to break out of this school? What if it's a school for witches like me and I actually have to work? Arianna was extremely lazy, hated work of any kind. Sure, everyone's lazy sometimes, but she could sleep three days straight if she wanted to! The only time she wasn't doing nothing was when she was plotting something, a dazed but evil look on her face. That was never a good sign. Maybe, just maybe, for once she would try not to be so lazy?  
'Well, don't get carried away!' she thought, 'That would be like becoming an acceptable student!' Ha! Yeah right! If she were a good student, her life would be just as dull as everyone else's, it would have no point! A she mentioned this to herself, large castle-like buildings were appearing. Arianna's mother began to dive, and Arianna's stomach lurched. She was now sure that she would not break out of THIS school. Sighing heavily, Arianna landed on the stone stairs beside her mother. An old man with a long, white beard and hair was present. His blue eyes were unreadable, but out of instinct she grabbed the glowing white jewel on her choker neclace. She could see carriges with no horses coming up the walkway and young kids on boats. Were they students here? They all looked happy and joyous with friend faces everywhere.  
Friends...it had been a while since Arianna had those, but she had forgotten their names anyway.  
"Welcome..." the old man began, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I'm sure you will become most comfortable here." He led them through the large oak doors, behind them the crowd was following. The man took a left, while the large group kept walking forward, glancing sideways at Arianna. She follow the old man to each classroom, explaining the classes within. Arianna racked her brains trying to comprehend it all while they returned to the enormous hall. As the doors opened, a million eyes pierced her skin. They all were wearing the same attire and talking happily across tables. As she walked beside the old man, silence fell. A tall, thin woman with cat-like eyes sat her down on a stool. Arianna's black hood fell back, and she felt her face get as red as her burgundy hair. A worn, tattered hat was place on Arianna's head. She peered around the room, pizzled, when suddenly the hat sprung to life.  
"Hmm...yes, quite the mind, this one." It spoke, "Been transfered from twelve different schools, for the same reason...a trickster, this one!" It paused for a moment, then continued, "Pretty clever, not too bad brains. And what's this? Quite a bit of a thirst for adventure...how about..." another moment's silnce, and then..."Gryphondor!" it yelled out, followed by a large and loud applause from the right-center table. The hat was pulled off Arianna's head as the red and gold table beckoned her to them. She obeyed their cheering, not understanding what it was about. She was seated between two tall, red-headed boys a little older than her. They were asking her random questions:  
"Where are you from?" "What sort of tricks did you play?" "What year are you in?" Arianna had no idea about the last one, but happily told the twins beside her the tricks and pranks she got transfered for. They were considering these tricks as if they would use them, and introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley (Yeah, I read the book, I know they left in #5, but I thought it would be cool to have them in it!). They had a brother in her year, which she found out was in his 6th year, named Ron, and a sister in her 5th year named Ginny. At hearing their names, Ron and Ginny looked over at her.  
"'ello." they said through bites of chicken. She bowed her head to them, catching the black-haired boy beside Ron's eyes. She had realized the scar, knew he was Harry Potter, but thought it was wise not to say anything. It wouldn't make a very good impression, seeing as how she was sure she couldn't escape the tall, stone walls of this school. A bushy-haired girl beside them held out her hand.  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." Arianna did not take her hand, but inclined her head.  
"I am called Arianna Deftblade of the Moon Children clan from Northern New Zealand." Arianna replied in her cool, mysterious and superior voice. Withhout a smile, she returned to her plate. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged curious looks just before returning to their own meals.


	3. Chapter III: Adapting to a New Life

»Desclaimer for all Shards of Silver Chapters: I DO NOT own any of the original Harry Potter book or movie characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling and never would I claim them as my own. However, I DO own Arianna and her characteristics. She is a fictional character that I myself, without the help of any others, created in my psychotic mind. I can't help it, these things just happen sometimes. 

»Author's Note: Well I've never done a Harry Potter fanfic before...so if you like it, that's great. If you don't, then too bad and don't read more of it or flame me. No one likes to be flamed, and if you flame me I'm likely to say a little something back. You have been warned.

»Chapter Guide:

A description of place, person, or feeling.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking aloud to others."

/A new time, setting, or point of view/

(This would be an Author's note in the middle of the story!)

* * *

Shards of Silver - Chapter III: Adapting to a New Life

Class started right away the next day. Arianna was lucky that her bed was next to that Hermione girl's. She stuck with Arianna in every class, helping her get used to things. First that morning was Transfiguration. Arianna sat with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. There was great silence and all three of them stared repeatedly at her eyes. She knew why, but didn't think they need to know the details just yet. Class was hard and confusing to her, but soon ended anyways.  
"You'll be off to Divination it says..." Hermione explained after reading the schedule, "Could you guys help out Arianna?" Harry and Ron nodded nervously and led Arianna to a tower room. It smelled of old perfume and was musty: Arianna already didn't like this class, but accepted that it may get better. The teacher didn't seem to be present yet, so naturally the students began to chat.  
"So...where did you say you were from?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation.  
"New Zealand, but I am able to speak four other languages, besides English." she answered simply.  
"What languages?" Harry asked, sounding intrigued.  
"Japanese, Indian, French, and slight African." Arianna listed, and seeing their awestruck faces added, "You know...twelve different schools"  
"Blimey! I can only speak...well...English!" Ron exclaime, making Arianna giggle slighty. Ron's face reddened at that, but Harry said quickly, "Trelawny." Silence fell over the class as a twig-legged, wirey looking lady in a shawl, large magnifying glass perched on the bridge of her nose came in.  
"Sorry about that, there was a bit of a mix-up downstairs, but I knew it wouldn't affect you..." the woman they called Trelawny trailed off as she caught Arianna's eye. She jumped back, eyes wide with an unreadable expression.  
"A Moon Child!" she called out, moving slowly closer to Arianna. Arianna's gaze darted around the room. All of them were watching her intently. 'Stop it!' she pleaded, feeling her face grow hot.  
"Yes. I am called Arianna Deftblade, granddaughter of Samyra Deftblade." she introduced herself. Trelawny moved even closer and peered into Arianna's iris, "Yes...I see it..." Her voice trailed off again and started class, but Arianna could feel the eyes of others chancing glances at hers. Blushing, she opened her book and looked over the contents page.  
"What did she say she saw?" Ron whispered across the table, but Arianna dare not say.

/Later that Month/  
Well Arianna actually, for the first time, liked this school a lot. There were so many more choices of classes, not to mention Quidditch. That game had been forbidden from her other schools for being "dangerous", but here, it was what many students lived for! After the first match was over, Arianna was ready for the next one! For a split second she even wanted to be on the team, but knew there was no spot for her. Sighing, Arianna let go of that idea and continued on to her next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of Arianna's favorite classes. As she entered the room, Arianna took her seat beside Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
"Konnichiwa!" she said happily.  
"That's hello, right? Japanese?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
"Righ' you are!" Arianna replied, "Learning fast, you are." Pulling a parchment of homework from her bag, Arianna continued to chat along with the others.  
"So how about the first Hogsmeade trip? What are we all going to do?" Harry inquired them.  
"Dunno, maybe what we usually do?" Ron suggested. Arianna, who didn't know what Hogsmeade was, looked away and began writing on a letter to her brother.  
"Arianna?" Ron asked impatiently.  
She glanced over at him and said, "What?" Ron, however, could not repeat himself because Mrs. Eletmin was beginning her before-class speech.  
"As we know, the Dark Arts can be quite tricky..." Arianna looked dazedly at Mrs. El, an evil smile twitching her lips. She could just imagine pulling a trick on Mrs. El, seeing as how she was having such a tiresome week. However, Arianna had already gotten herself and the twins in trouble since she got here, and thought it wise to wait at least another few days.  
"So what did we decide on again?" Arianna whispered to her friends. Ron and Harry shrugged, while Hermione shushed her. Sighing her usual sigh, Arianna began to scribble a picture of herself on a broomstick. So it wasn't great, but it looked alright.  
"Stick to the musical stuff!" Ron teased her quietly, making Arianna laughed a bit. She had become quite fond of Ron so far. He was funny, kind-hearted, and often screwed things up. He reminded Arianna of a small marsupial mouse she had once seen, timid and cute. Kind of the opposite of Harry, who she saw as talented and somewhat show-offy. But who says he doesn't have the right to be? As for Hermione, she mostly had her eye on her books and learning. How akward someone like Arianna could befriend her.  
"I'm talking to you, Miss Deftblade!" Mrs. El's voice rang in Arianna's ears.  
"I...uh...what?" Arianna sputtered.  
Mrs. El replied impatiently, "Day dreaming again? Detention!" Grabbing her books, Arianna followed her friends out the classroom doorway.  
"Another one! I barely have any afternoons free already!" she complained.  
"Paying attention would change that." Hermione told her, an accusing smile on her face.  
"Pft, forget that!" Ron laughed, "You didn't miss anything anyways!" Rounding the corner, they came to the Gryffindor (Yeah, I know I spelled it wrong before! I dunno why...) common room. Sitting in a chair was a boy with long blonde hair, a piece in the front braided. He looked up from his scroll and smiled.  
"Hey guys! One of the Gryffindor girls let me in." he said happily.  
"Hello Ace." the group replied. Ace was a very popular, good-looking Ravenclaw boy. He always seemed to hang out with a few girls everywhwere, from all houses, so he often ended up in everyone else's common rooms.  
"Just finished that homework for Snape." Ace declaired with a sigh.  
"Cool. Great." Arianna rplied dully. She wasn't in the mood for Ace, since soon he would be surrounded by swooning girls.  
"She got yet another detention." Ron explained, and Ace nodded. He stood up and made his way to the exit. But before he left, Ace stopped before Arianna.  
"I've been meaning to ask, Ari, want to join me at Hogsmeade next week?"  
Startled, Arianna blushed a little and muttered, "I'll think about it"  
"Alright, see you." Ace called through the exit doorway. It was then that Ron and Harry began to laugh.  
"Your face was as red as Ron's hair!" Hermione teased a little. "Bakas, he caught me by suprise, that's all!" Arianna yelled angrily and grabbed a book from her bag, ignoring them for the remainder of the night.

(So, what do you think? TELL ME NOW! Hehe, no really, tell me please! I know I'm not the best writer, but are there any good points in my writing style and ideas? ; )


End file.
